


Love me like you do

by simplytheschittiest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, just a little porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheschittiest/pseuds/simplytheschittiest
Summary: “Oh fucking Christ Patrick… Oh. Fuck. Yes. Oh god, baby. You feel so good inside of me.” David has officially surpassed the point of maintaining any semblance of composure as he finds himself clenching around Patrick’s cock and riding him deeper into the old and creaking mattress of the motel.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after _Love Me Like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding for obvious reasons.

* * *

  
“Oh fucking Christ Patrick…Oh. Fuck. Yes. Oh god, baby. You feel so good inside of me.” David has officially surpassed the point of maintaining any semblance of composure as he finds himself clenching around Patrick’s cock and riding him deeper into the old and creaking mattress of the motel.

“Fuuuuuuck me, Paaa-trick,” he whines, throwing his head back and biting down on the soft flesh of his own arm in a vain attempt to control his volume. 

He can’t stifle the moan. His own dick throbs with a vengeance, a messy stripe of precome dribbling down to the old mattress beneath them. He reaches down to touch himself, only to get distracted by Patrick’s cock hitting his prostate. It doesn’t happen often but he’s close to coming without ever having touched himself at all. _ So close _ he can feel the tension beginning to build in his thighs, setting every nerve on fire and causing his whole body to vibrate in anticipation. “Oh fuck, Patrick. I’m gonna…I’m gonna–”

David gasps, crying out Patrick’s name, and shoots white ribbons of come onto his stomach.

Patrick bucks his hips, wrapping his hands tight around David’s waist. “Oh god, David, you’re so beautiful when you come.”

David cards his hand through his hair and looks down at him through soft, fluttering, lashes, “Yeah?” He leans forward, pressing his palm into the soft flesh of Patrick’s chest. “Are you going to come for me now? Like a good boy?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Patrick chokes out. He tightens his vice grip around David’s hips and thrusts up into him. The sweet sound of skin slapping on skin is muffled by the sweeter sound of Patrick’s moans as he fills David with his own release. 

“Oh God, David.” Patrick’s voice is barely above a whisper as he melts into the mattress.

David’s mouth twists into a smile and he leans down, planting a sweet kiss onto Patrick’s sweaty head. “I love you too.” He presses his forehead against Patrick’s and sighs happily. “Here, let me go grab a washcloth. You stay here.”

Patrick, unwilling to leave their post-coital haze, whimpers at the loss of David’s warm skin against his own. “Mmm. Don’t go,” he hums through tight lips, grabbing David’s arm and pulling him closer. “Stay.”

The corners of David’s mouth twirl upwards and he settles back into the bed and allows his limbs to entangle with Patrick’s. 

“Okay.” He wraps his arms around Patrick, pulling him closer and closing the gap between their chests. He rests his chin on Patrick’s hair and peppers him with soft kisses. 

Patrick smiles and nestles deeper into the crook of David’s neck, nudging his nose along the sharp edge of David’s jaw and soaking up the intoxicating aroma of sex. He reaches an arm around David’s waist and lightly traces his fingers along the tapered lines of his back.

“Mmm. Goodnight, babe.” David mutters, dropping his head back against the pillow and ready to fall asleep until he feels two fingers sliding back into him.

“What are you–Patrick–”

“Push it out.”

“What?”

“Push out my come.”

David closes his eyes and does as Patrick says. It takes a moment but a trickle of come slides out of him, over his perineum and balls and down to the bed.

“Gross,” David mutters, but Patrick runs his fingers through it, gathering it up and fucking them into his mouth. 

“I don’t think so.” He smiles, tracing a finger across his bottom lip and gathering up the last bit of come. 

“I can’t,” he exhales, nosing his way back to David’s lips, “get enough of you.” He slaps the side of David’s hip. “On your back, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my Rosebuddies.


End file.
